


Ловец мух

by hwaja



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, орлы мух не ловят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловец мух

***  
Вторая осень Марка Флавия Аквилы в Британии просто отвратительна. Ему кажется, что за год он успел притерпеться и к густому молочному туману, и к ветру, способному оставить на незащищённой коже следы, как от плётки; ему только кажется. Холод продирает до костей, а ведь ещё даже не зима.  
Марк стоит у окна и с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как разверзается небо над головами несчастных жителей Каллевы. Плотная пелена туч распласталась по всему горизонту, немощёные участки дорог превращены в топкую слякоть, моросит.  
Для старшего центуриона, командира когорты, пусть даже бывшего, предаваться унынию — непозволительная роскошь. Марк приказывает себе не раскисать, достаёт нож и вдумчиво точит его о натянутую полоску бычьей кожи. В обед — съедает лепёшку, запивая её вином. Эска сегодня молчаливей обычного — ни одного язвительного замечания, произнесённого с невинным выражением лица, ни даже о погоде. Марк вздыхает, откладывая нож. Закрывает глаза.  
...К дому ведёт тропа. Воздух горячий, рябит. У подножия холма, где стоит Марк — приземистые вишни с тёмными стволами и насыщенной, остроконечной листвой. Вишни - дички, никто за ними не ухаживает, оттого плоды у них кисловатые. И пусть, Марку так даже больше нравится. Холм порос травой, выбеленной и высушенной солнцем до того, что она кажется серебристой. Пахнет пылью, ещё чуть-чуть — лошадиным потом, прелой листвой. Мама, наверное, испечёт пирог.  
\- Не думал, что скажу это, Марк, но вы, римляне, слишком нежные для этой земли.  
Этрусские холмы уходят обратно, вглубь головы, в небытие. Марк стонет и трёт виски. Бедро безбожно ноет, особенно вот в такие убогие, дождливые дни, по счастливому совпадению, занимающие львиную долю будней недружелюбного острова.  
\- Заткнись. Посмотрел бы я, как ты выдержишь жару, которая стоит августовским полуднем в том месте, откуда я родом.  
\- Как скажешь, господин. - Отвечает Эска и затыкается.  
Он совсем недавно начал называть Марка по имени — конечно, только пока они наедине, и вот, уже пользуется этим, чтобы ёрничать.  
Марк кутается в тяжёлую шкуру, вытягивает больную ногу, допивает остатки обеденного вина.  
\- Огонь потухает к рассвету. - Жалуется он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально ровно. - Я не могу брать с собой в постель жаровню с углями. Я не могу взять с собой даже Волчка! Дядя сказал, что волк спит с собаками, значит, волк спит с собаками.  
\- Если бы волк спал с тобой, было бы логичнее. Подобное к подобному.  
\- Это похвала? Иногда ты говоришь вещи, которые я не понимаю.  
\- Зато я вижу тебя насквозь.  
\- Мы, римляне, говорим «знаю тебя и под кожей, и вне её».  
\- Красиво. - Эска улыбается своей медлительной серьезной улыбкой, которая всегда появляется на его лице будто бы нехотя. От вопроса он уходит. Марк не настаивает.  
К вечеру он начинает обдумывать глубину своего морального падения; размышляет, не достал ли он дна, не пора ли ему послать Эску за ещё одной шкурой. Голова немедленно рисует Сасстикку, суетно взмахивающую полными руками, её причитания о больном, обиженном ребёнке Марке Флавии... Тьфу. Пожалуй, для такого он всё ещё слишком горд.  
Марк бросает раздражённый взгляд на бритта. Погода и больная нога делают с его добрым нравом и внутренней твёрдостью что-то непотребное. Пожалуй, он чувствует зависть.  
\- Vae, Эска, Аквилон по твою душу, - бормочет Марк. - Ты спишь на тюфяке. Ты спишь на тюфяке, тюфяк лежит на полу, пол, между прочим, каменный, как и положено полу в доме коменданта крепости. От пола постоянно тянет холодом. Продувает насквозь. Твой тюфяк соломенный. Солома отсыревает. Что с тобой не так, Эска?  
Эска пожимает плечами и чешет локоть. Он подходит к кровати, встаёт на одно колено подле неё, и медленно, как если бы не до конца был уверен в своей правоте, говорит:  
\- Много лет назад, когда я был ребёнком, зимы стояли по-настоящему холодные. Отец и его братья уходили на охоту, а я, моя мать, мои братья и сёстры оставались дома. Мать разжигала огонь в очаге, и мы сбивались в кучу вокруг неё, жались друг к другу, кутаясь во все шкуры, что только у нас были. Для тепла.  
Эска прерывается, возможно, ждёт реакции Марка. Марк тоже ждёт — окончания речи; какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга. Наконец, Эска вздыхает.  
\- Если хочешь, Марк, я буду греть твоё ложе для тебя.  
Марк думает, что, пожалуй, хочет, и в эту ночь Эска спит, плотно прижавшись грудью к его спине. Бриттский метод работает, и впервые, с тех пор, как прелые листья начали липнуть к ставням, Марку не холодно.

***  
Ночи становятся короче, наполняются сном, они больше не похожи на повторяющееся из раза в раз испытание на прочность. Марк думает, что принять предложение Эски было лучшим его решением с тех самых пор, как он заставил толпу орущих кровожадных ублюдков поднимать кулаки оттопыренными большими пальцами вверх.  
Тепло Эски врастает в Марка, превращаясь в привычку.  
\- Ложись впереди меня. - говорит он однажды. - Сегодня я буду греть твою спину.  
Брови Эски чуть-чуть приподнимаются, но в остальном выражение его лица остаётся неизменным. Марк считает необходимым пояснить:  
\- Ты ниже ростом и не так широк в плечах, как я. Нам обоим будет удобнее, если я лягу за тобой.  
Эска находит смену порядка более чем странной, но даже не думает возражать. Ему-то что? Это Марк господин, это Марк мёрзнет; как ему удобно, так пусть и распоряжается.  
\- Ты даже для римлянина странный. - ворчит Эска.  
Пожалуй, теперешнее место нравится ему больше. Марк подсовывает руку Эске под шею, дышит в ухо; вторую руку держит у него на животе, обнимая бок. Бритт спит чутко и неподвижно — страх потревожить больную ногу хозяина работает, как инстинкт, как установка. Марк ничего такого не боится, и сон его лишён любых тревог.  
\- Тебе точно удобно? - спрашивает Марк, едва продрав глаза.  
\- Я сплю в господской кровати, что ещё нужно-то, - ворчит Эска.  
Весь день Аквила-младший пытается научить Эску играть в шашки, достойную игру достойных мужей. Эска — самый сообразительный молодой человек одного с ним возраста, из тех, что только попадались Марку на его веку; ненароком, он думает как несправедливы бывают боги, отмеряя достойному участь раба, и, в то же время, наделяя свободных по правду рождения душой скотины.  
Эске быстро надоедают чёрно-белые кругляши, да и дождь прекращается — впервые, наверное, за месяц. Они прогуливаются по внутреннему дворику - Марк, по привычке опирающийся на плечо бритта, сам Эска, и Волчок, радостно жмущийся к ноге хозяина. С другой стороны ограды снуют женщины с корзинами, дети высыпают наружу, радостно шлёпая босыми ногами по лужам.  
\- Помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда я посетовал, что не могу взять Волчка в кровать?  
\- Нет, господин.  
\- Ты сказал мне, что подобное идёт к подобному, а я сказал тебе, что волки будут спать с собаками.  
\- Да, так оно и было.  
\- Эй, Эска.  
\- Да, господин.  
\- А что сказал мне в ту ночь, когда бросил нож, помнишь?  
\- Я – пес центуриона, и готов лежать у его ног.  
\- Ага, так и сказал.  
Эска только пожимает плечами.

***  
Эта ночь отличается от других. Эска мотает головой, встревоженный, не понимающий причины, по которой его разбудили. Возможно, Марку срочно нужно что-то, возможно, его бедро снова разболелось, несмотря на ощутимый за последние недели прогресс. Он уже готов вскочить на ноги, но Марк придерживает его за плечо, говорит успокаивающей скороговоркой:  
\- Эй, тихо, Эска, тихо, тихо.  
\- Марк, что.  
\- Перевернись на спину?  
\- Что?  
Сон потихоньку слезает с Эски, как обгоревшая кожа слезает со спины, после дня, проведённого на солнце.  
\- Перевернись на спину, вот так.  
Марк нависает над ним, говорит всё тем же ленивым, успокаивающим тоном.  
\- Понимаешь, от кровати тоже тянет холодом.  
\- Ты не в своём уме, Марк, - стонет Эска. - Пожалуйста, давай спать.  
\- Да. Сегодня я буду спать на тебе.  
\- Что?  
\- Что, что, что. - Марк смеётся себе под нос, а потом серьёзно добавляет — Не бойся. Я тебя не раздавлю.  
\- Ты точно не в своём уме.  
\- Ложись, вот.  
Какое-то время Марк возится, устраиваясь. Задача не из лёгких — распределить вес так, чтобы и Эске, и ноге, и самому Марку было удобно. Он сползает вниз, кладёт подбородок Эске на плечо. Засыпает снова - мгновенно, едва подбирает удобную позу; солдатский навык, приобрести который легче лёгкого, избавиться от которого невозможно. Дыхание его тяжелее, чем то, к которому Эска привык, но ведь сейчас Марк спит на животе, на своём животе и на животе Эски, а значит, ничего странного в стеснённом дыхании и учащённом сердцебиении нет.  
Сам Эска почти не дышит. Он смотрит в потолок, считает дни до весны, неосторожно впутав пальцы в короткие волосы Марка.  
Возможно, впервые в жизни ему не хочется, чтобы весна наступала.


End file.
